Prohibido
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: Ella lo sabia lo que hacia no estaba bien. Si no tenia cuidado ambos caerían, pero no había vuelta atrás, ella ya le pertenecía. [AU] DeiIno


**Prohibido**

_**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto :)**_

* * *

Sabía que estaba mal, que no debería verlo, pero el deseo era más fuerte que la razón.

-Ino… ¿ya te vas?- Sakura levantó su mirada del computador y miró seriamente a su amiga, Ino la ignoró y siguió su camino, no quería llegar tarde. –Lo verás a él ¿verdad?- la rubia paró en seco pero no se giró a mirarla, simplemente se quedó quieta. -lo sabia… tienes que dejar…- Ino se volteó furiosa y la interrumpió, no necesitaba que le repitieran que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero era su vida, y quería hacerlo.

-No me interesa Sakura ¿entiendes? Si quieres ve y delátanos, adelante, pero eso no va a impedir que lo siga amando- le dolía, cada día que pasaba se preguntaba qué sería de ella y sobre todo de él. Sakura se levantó y la abrazó, Ino había empezado a llorar.

-Ino solo quiero tu felicidad, tu eres miembro del cuerpo de detectives y él un criminal buscado en todo el país… tengo miedo- Ino correspondió su abrazo pero luego de un corto se separó.

-Deidara me espera- susurró y salió por la puerta, sus tacos negros resonaban en los pasillos. Mientras sus pensamientos la abrumaban, pero sonreiría, no eran muchos los momentos en los que podían verse pero los disfrutaba.

-Ino…- Sai, un compañero de trabajo, la detuvo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. – ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo?- él estaba enamorado de ella, pero Ino no podía corresponderle, y se lo había dicho sin darle las razones claro.

-Lo siento Saí, tengo un compromiso- una vez fuera se subió a su auto dispuesta a llegar cuanto antes a su casa, donde su novio la esperaba.

Lo había conocido cuando fue a una misión en cubierto, esa noche había arrestado a unos narcotraficantes, lo había usado a él para llegar a ellos, al rubio no le había gustado nada cuando se enteró, pero no le costó escapar antes de que todos los demás policías llegaran. Grande había sido la sorpresa de Ino cuando él se coló en su departamento por la noche, estaba molesto y una cosa había llevado a la otra. Esa había sido la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Al principio lo veía como encuentros furtivos, donde ambos la pasaban bien y no tenían compromiso alguno. Pero el tiempo pasaba y esas noches empezaban a significar mucho más para ambos, ya no solo se veían por placer, sino por amor.

Cuando ingresó a su departamento estaba todo oscuro, quiso prender la luz pero algo la detuvo.

-Llegaste tarde Ino, un- Deidara la había estado esperando, eso la hacía sonreír. El rubio no demoró mucho y comenzó a devorar sus labios, aprisionándola contra la pared.

-¿No me dirás hola?- preguntó Ino en un suspiro, siempre era divertido tomarle el pelo. Él soltó una risa antes de atacar su cuello, la rubia no lo dudo y aferró sus manos a su cabello, atrayéndolo más a ella. Deidara fue bajando su mano de la cintura de su novia hasta el muslo, levantándole la pierna para que ella las enroscara en su cintura, cosa que hizo. –Dei… más despacio- susurró sin aire, el rubio soltó su cuello para volver a sus labios.

-Nunca fuimos muy sutiles- él la levantó y la llevó a la habitación, sin dejar de besarla. Cayeron en la cama, e Ino se sacó sus tacos. –Deberías dejar de usar ropa tan provocativa

-¿Celoso?- con una sonrisa arrogante él le abrió la camisa, dejando al desabierto su sostén negro.

-¿De qué? Eres toda mía- En esos momentos, mientras Deidara bajaba sus besos de sus labios a su clavícula, Ino recordó porque se arriesgaba por él, porque podía ser un criminal, sin valores y un asesino, pero ella ya le pertenecía, y él a ella. Ambos se entregaban en cuerpo y alma en cada encuentro, porque se amaban.

Ella pasó sus manos por su pecho, levantándole la camisa, él al notar su acción se la quitó.

-Te amo- soltó Ino pasando sus manos por la espalda descubierta de él. Deidara la miró y corrió el mechón de pelo que cubría su cara para besarla, porque él no admitía tan abiertamente sus sentimientos, él los demostraba.

* * *

**Bueno, esta es una de las parejas Cracks que más me gusta, y me animé a subir este one shot, no es de lo mejor ya que me di cuenta que me cuesta un poco describir una situación con ellos dos en algo corto jaja Estoy escribiendo un Long-fic DeiIno, con un poco de SasuSaku, lo hago por hobby por eso todavía no sé si lo subiré. Espero les haya gustado y besos.**


End file.
